


Together in Paris

by beautifulstronglight



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GIF set, Horror, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulstronglight/pseuds/beautifulstronglight
Summary: "Klaus?! What are you doing here?!""Much like you, love, I came to paint this city red."





	Together in Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellsbellschime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsbellschime/gifts).



> Hillary!!! I tried to go down the horror and dark route and my mind came up with this. This is really a thank you for all you've done in the fandom over the years, reading your thoughts and reactions to the shows was always a highlight so, I hope you like this gift!!

                                                                 

                                                                

                                                                 

"Klaus?! What are you doing here?!"  
"Much like you, love, I came to paint this city red."

* * *

 

It's been a decade since Caroline made Klaus leave Mystic Falls for good. Now, after receiving news on a gang of Supernaturals that may have the answers to a family secret hidden for centuries, Caroline finds herself in Paris. But, after her plans go awry she's ready to burn the whole city to the ground. Things get a whole lot more interesting when she runs into someone unexpected... 

 


End file.
